Pillar Of Loss
by Jaden Rose
Summary: This is a story that dwells deep to the meaning of the force, well staying in that fun action genre that all star wars fans love. Also I try to get away from the massive ammount of dialogue many authors use in the fics they write, I mean I found I like to
1. Prolouge

Getting on to the story this is of course set as a fun loving action story as all star wars tales are, but this story attempts to dwell deeper in to the meaning of each side of the force and the reasons for one to pick that side of the force, the things that hold one to the lightside or darkside of the force and what things make one stay to that side and what drives it all. Although the biggest part of this story and it's attempt to really show the feelings and emotion of one at the end of the day, it al reflects upon what side of force they are on. And thanks to Matt Stover of giving me the idea of showing how a character feels at the start of a chapter…

Kyle Katarn Tales - Evil Awaking Prologue

"Kyle, O Kyle dear, supper is ready." The brown haired boy turned as his mother now laden with foods of various varieties, she waved him over to their makeshift picnic table. The Sulonstan family never missed a chance to eat out in the open of their large farm. The robust laugher was all but intoxicating, these were the times one cherished these were happy childhood years. As all adults do know, childhood's naive cover can only so long. Kyle Katarn was no better of an example of this, he once a farm boy on the planet Sulon, now was a powerful Jedi Knight and Combat instructor at Luke Skywakers Jedi academy. Those years of childhood play were far belated to him now, there was only the here and now. The here and now was not that terrible of course, he was doing something he particularly enjoyed and Jan was with him. There Kyle was truly centered, he was in his own naïve childhood dementia, was it good for him, who knows, but it was the closet to bliss he had ever experienced. He is at the pinnacle of the light, he is embellishing the lightside letting it intoxicate him, flow though every inch of his body, rewarding him with happiness.

But always for one man's bliss another man lives in his individual perdition. Here Dopia Ordin stays, in the space between life and death, a place worse then either of the two. A teen that wields the powers of the force is always unstable, especially one with malevolence in there heart to begin with. The blame for Dopia Ordins start down the darkpath lays on so many shoulders, that it would not be fair to point them all out. Although in all truth one can never blame others for there overall outcome, Dopia picked the path of the dark side, the quick and easy way out. He was in no way in bliss, he being absorbed in the antipathy and hate of the dark side, he was in hell, a hell harbored by the darkside. A question commonly asked by so many is weather a man is more powerful by the darkside, and the answer is no, the light in the end does always triumph, but a man who has battle back the darkside and won would be mighty then all. Therefore if two paths were to meet in would not be a match of light or dark but of experience of both. For maybe Dopia is not so dark as he seems maybe he has his demons as we all do, just maybe he is on his own person fight with the darkside and loosing, just maybe he needs help.

For all these men in the end do fall light or dark, there is no forever for anyone. And in the cycle of the force these men must all end, weather they have loss or won there confrontation with the darkside, they must move on and pass the judgment of the force, for there is where the decree of the force shall be spoken. For the force doesn't forgive or forget, it can not do such things, but beyond the gates of the force lay hell and torment or bliss beyond imagination, it all depends on what path a men has followed, dark or light. For that is why one must get it right in there own life, and for that there is always redemption, there is always one more time to be wrong. Then when one has hung on for the entire trip, then it's true, they have done the most that they can do,


	2. Chapter 1, Missing

Chapter 1 Missing?

This is how it feels to be Kyle Katarn right now: Your on top of the world you can do no wrong, you're just slept with your love of your life in a home that you made with your bare hands. To the world can do no right to you at the current moment, you love your job, you life, your connections to the others around you. For the first time you feel like your home, you are truly brimming with light, with happiness, with satisfaction. You are a Jedi Knight, a protector of the galaxy, and teacher of dozens. There is nothing that can bring you down right now, or is there?

Kyle arose from the rigid bed with the normal assortment of blurry eyes and a drowsy mind. Kyle looked to his right where usually sat his devoted spouse and partner. Though this morning she was not there, odd he thought. The rugged Jedi Knight grinned as he caught a whiff off her standard fragrance, it was a delight just to take in the women's aroma in the morning. Although that still did not stop his wonder for where she had gone, it was unlike her to be out early in the morning, she was a later sleeper then him, and that was saying something. He wondered where she was, out buying him something for his up coming birthday? But what possibly would she buy on this moon that was so isolated that it barley received the common holonet broadcast. Plus weeks ago he had already caught her with a bag off goodies on a return from Coruscant, that he mysteriously never got to peak in too. No that was ruled out, but what could it be should do not have a flight arranged for this whole week. Well no reason to ponder a subject there was no answer too, he thought, So slipped off the bedstead and headed toward the strewn pants that he had worn the night before. He checked for stains, once content that they were clean "Enough" he yanked them on. Now for the shirt, well that one was a tad more tough, Kyle reluctantly headed toward the chiffonnier, where Jan so neatly hung his washed cloths, what a waste it was. The gray shirt seemed like it had been out of use for a while so he seized it with his hand and pulled it over his neck. Then on two the boots, well there was no surprise there Kyle strolled over to the foot of his bed where the boots he had used for the last fourteen years lay, although tattered and weathered, they looked as ravishing to him as the day he had first purchased them. Once satisfied with his garb, Kyle strolled out of his bedroom and in too the makeshift kitchen he and Jan and used over the last three years. The ironic thing about calling the food prep area a kitchen was the fact that it did not hold one piece of food preparing equipment except the foodmaterializer, that only was capable of making strong coffee and breakfast bars. The latter of which was the worst tasting thing known to man, least in his book. So Kyle punched in the buttons for his morning regular, tart coffee. Kyle sat contemplating what today's lesson plan would be for his daily combat instructing class, remotes once again? No maybe sparring? Possibly hand to hand combat? He decided he would let the day's course take him. The foodmaterializer old as it was always did deliver, even if the coffee took twenty minutes to produce. Kyle sipped away at the blistering sludge in his cup as he started for the Great Temple, the central part of Yavin four's Jedi Academy.

Kyle Katarn arrived at the temple a good hour later, even though he had paced himself at a steady trot, although it was not that bad at all he had the power of the force to invigorate himself, and keep reenergized. And living a long ways away from the Great Temple had it's advantages, he and Jan were able to be far enough away from the atmosphere of the Academy and Jedi central that they together could live like a normal couple in there diminutive disorderly cottage. Kyle ran in too Luke Skywalker on his embassies morning exercise routine, this is where their normal daily chitchat had always taken place, and nothing had changed today, expect the fact that this morning conversation would be a clue to a puzzle of a huge upcoming event in his life.

"Hello Kyle" Luke uttered in his ever flat tone, without even turning to see the him approach, Kyle chuckled

"You know sometimes I think you relay on those Jedi powers a little to much."

Luke finally turned to face him with,

"Well if the force can lead one to wisdom, why turn away, there is no easy way in the force, you know it as harder for me to scene you approach then it would be for me to just turn around." Kyle was somewhat affronted,

"Hey, hey nothing personal Luke my boy."

"You know just because I was once your master doesn't mean you should fear my words."

"Trust me Luke, I respect you and all, but I don't fear you my man. There ain't much to fear from that pint-size build and that blunt hair cut." Now it was Luke's turn to snicker, it was remunerative for Kyle when he got a laugh out of Luke, it made Kyle believe that Luke was still part human, the Jedi Master part of him hadn't taken over completely. Now they were past the pleasantries,

"So Luke did you see where my dear wife Jan went off too?" Lukes face turned from that of joyous to one of concern,

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. She came by the temple, O' around midnight to tell the truth and well she wasn't quite distressed. About her father I believe, he sent a message, something about him being quite in legal trouble, she mentioned something about going to Bastion. When she asked to borrow one of the Academy's shuttles. I …." Kyle bust out in anger,

"You let my wife go to an Imperial capital planet by herself, one where she is considered a criminal at large are you Fucking insane. She could be condemned to death over the whole rebel alliance charges, hell that would be prefect Imperial pay back. Ok, calm yourself." Luke looked at Kyle with the most tenderness he could muster in that ever flat tone of his,

"Kyle I did try to stop here, you must know that. But well Jan as you very well may know can be strong minded, and I was not going to pull my lightsaber out to force her to stop, hell I bet she would of still marched right past me. I tell you I'm sorry but Jan is quite a vigorous in her own right as well, she'll be fine." Kyle looked away from Lukes glaring emerald eyes, he could not blame the man, it was Jan's choice to go, she could not be stopped, she must have been doing something to help her father and for what.

"Luke I have to go after her, I mean I just can't sit and wait and hope she'll be ok…..I mean what if she…." Luke patted his old friend on the shoulder, he was not in any way good with women but he did know what it like to have friends or family in peril.

"Kyle I know the feeling, and I am one hundred percent ok with you going, but I'm sorry too tell you that there are no available shuttles on the surface right now. Two of the shuttles are off on supply runs and my person star fighter is off with a student. I ever sorry but I have no mode of transportation for you to go after her. Please come inside, well mediate over the issue, the force can show us where Jan is, possibly the meaning behind…" Kyle cut Luke off mid sentence, his voice once again calm and under control but there was a distinct bit of grief In the tone,

"Luke that is a good Idea, but I'm sorry there is no "US" on this one, this is an issue I would rather handle alone, I just can't even think of loosing her and if it were to hap……." Kyle did not weep on the outside although his soul was shrieking out in horror, for what could happen to the one thing in the world that he would put first among all else.

"Kyle if you must go alone I shall be respectful of your wishes, but please do not do anything you shall regret in the years too come, you have brushed with temptation once please don't go there again. I would hate to loss you again, we've already loss enough."

As Kyle turned as he spoke one last set of words to Luke,

"Nonsense, nobody's fall to the darkside is your fault Luke, a person choices his path. I've been at the crossroads before I made the right choice, and If I have to again, you know which side I'll be on. Although that doesn't mean, that I won't do everything possible to get Jan back…." Kyle started to back off toward the rising sun back to his cottage, he needed to think, mediate on this issue. He would have been of this moon right now, if it had something to carry him off, but it didn't. So what was he to do, well he would mediate see if he could find Jan through the force, that was the most he could do for her at the current moment. Luke yelled out words that Kyle had since over the years come to hold dear,

"Remember Kyle, There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force."

This is what Kyle Katarn is feeling right now: You've been caught of guard, found that you safe bubble of rapture was not as imperishable as you once thought. Your thrown in to a sea of black, you life is hard to see all of sudden. The only true support pillar that has held up your emotional column is now gone missing and the only thing you can do is mediate over the issue. The sea's waves are getting higher and higher, you can't keep your head above the water, you have a one way ticket out and it's slowly drowning you to death, there is no above there is no below. Although there is a piece of hope, it lay in the force, it is a lone light in the black sea, it is a light that beckons one toward it, to safety and security. This is how it is to be Kyle Katarn right now.

Kyle sat legs crossed outside his humble little hut, mediating, reaching out in the force, and calling for Jan's voice. Willing himself to hear her call, for her to beckon him towards her. It was a somber moment, there was nothing he could hear, no call, no gesticulate for him, all was silent. Usually Kyle would of become frustrated with the situation, become enraged if it was anything else, but here and now with no Jan there was no emotion to feel, there is no anger in emptiness. Although he was not totally empty, he did have the force and for what that was it lent him some reassurance. For that was not the way of the lightside of the force it is not empty or unfulfilling, it is the opposite, it is all consuming, it over comes one with it's wisdom and compassion, for that is the way of the lightside of the force. Kyle alone and empty as most of him was, did hold on to those parts of the lightside, they kept him sane, they kept him from drowning in the sea of emptiness, just barley but he was still afloat. Kyle did not give up hope branched out through the gleaming stars, he called out first, then listened, then repeated, maybe it was a waste of time but he could not take that chance, for this was the only avenue he had to find his dear love. Then a spark, not what he was looking for, but it was a spark stills the same. It was the voice of Kal Ors, he wives estranged father. He was were this entire thing started, Kal Ors was where this whole story stemmed from, he was the source. Kal echo though the force was faint, but noticeable still, Kyle searched trying to think of what planet this man would possibly be on. The Jedi reached out from where Kal Ors echo resonated, there he glimpsed a stormy desert of sand being basted in light by twin suns through a set of unfamiliar eyes.  
"Tatoonie" he remarked aloud,

"That son of bitch is on Tatoonie." Kyle got up to start to prep for his upcoming mission that he now had a place to advent too. He still sometimes was a astonished at the wonders of the force all these years after the first time he had connected to it during his race to the valley of the Jedi.


	3. Chapter 2, The Trap Is In Motion

Chapter 2 – The trap is in motion

This is how it feels to be Dopia Ordin right now: Your soul is burning with hate, you care of no one and nothing. The only thing on your mind is power and domination, and the manner in which you will achieve it. You are blinded by your ambition, there is nothing but greed and power in your world. Malevolence seeds through your soul eating away at the remains of the man that once lived in the body of Dopia Ordin. You despise the remnants of your former self, and attempt to destroy more and more of your past self. The normal emotions you now feel are all sorted in with those of the darkside, antipathy, disgust, malice, these emotions attach themselves to anything you are still capable of feeling. Even the bits of joy you feel all have clandestine schemes and emotion behind them.

Dopia Ordin watched the video feed that was presented in front of him. It was that of Jan Ors, wife of his nemesis Kyle Katarn, spouse of that pitiful Jedi. Dopia Ordin could not control his rage as he thought about the Jedi Knight, the man that was a haven for all that was light and moral. Although Dopias rage quickly subsided as he watched his foe's wife approach. Dopia daydreams of him ripping her apart limb by limb, how her torture was going to lead that foolish Katarn to his secrete layer. Dopia could not help but smile with glee, although no man could call that a smile, the darkside had consumed the good looks the man had once had, now only pale wrinkly terrifying face remain. However most frightening of all the features on the dark Jedi's face were his eyes, those yellow-chilling eyes, to look in to those eyes, there is no experience like it. The rancor loathing that resides in those eyes, they are enough to kill a man. Dopia's long black reptilian cloak fluttered as he strolled across his large office. His eyes never wondering away from the holofeed, where Jan Ors had now reached the door, Dopia excitement started to mount, this is where he was going to have fun. The amoral man digger deep in his pocket for his com device, then activated it with a push of it's uppermost toggle.

"Commander Reine, come in…" Dopia impatiently waited several seconds for the reply.

"Ye….s, my dar…..k lord, what is you….r bidding." The inexperienced commanders voice wavered throughout the entire response, Dopia laughed as he imaged the commander pissing himself, all in the fear of disappointing him, how dear.

"Commander please, go to entrance A5, we have a special visitor. The military man's replay came back with much more surprise this time,

"Ho…w would so….me one found your hide out my lor…d. I mean the cloaking device ha…s been up for days and you did assure as that no force user could enter …" Dopia cut him off,

"You think I lie commander Reine, do you think I have given you misinformation?" The commander's answer was rushed,

"No, No, No, of course not my lord, you would never….huhhh……huhhh." Dopia laughed as he heard the man gasping for breath over the intercom, he could not deiced weather to strengthen his force grip on the mans gullet every time he gasped or to loosen it. He let go of the grip on the mans throat seconds later, their was no need to loss another one of these commanders, for then he would have to fly another one out from Yaga-Minor.

"Now commander, do you trust my better judgment?" Dopia said in an deep sinister tone. The commander returned with a muffled,

"Yes of cou….rse, my lord." Dopia face contorted in to his most pernicious smirk,

"Good, now send your troopers to meet this day lady at the entrance, then bring her to me. Now if she is killed in the process then you shall pay with your and your men's lives, you hear me commander."

"Yes my lord."

"Then be gone."

Jan Ors Katarn lurked in the shadows behind the large asylums main entrance, she of course thought it too be an Imperial information office. It was of course nothing of the kind, for this was Dopia Ordin's office, his home of operations. Jan watched as the two guards patrolled the front entrance, she thought of ways of deposing of them. She had dealt with many more then two guards before, this was going to be easy, at least she thought it would be. Jan vaulted up from her sitting position, and charged toward the first guard, blaster blazing. The first stormtooper was caught of guard, or maybe just being arrogant but he didn't even take any defensive action. All three blaster bolts that were aimed at his head found there targeted. Now the second guard was the only thing that sat between Jan and the hall of records that she thought to be within that building. Jan hurled her petite body away from the return shoots from the second trooper. His retort, was effective still as the trooper had caught Jan in the upper breast bone. She fought her instinct to stop and rub the aching wound, she still had to deal with the trooper. Jan sat back pressed against a protruding piece of the structures outer rampart, out of sight of the second trooper. Jan waited blaster in hand well the trooper nudged closer and closer to her position. The instance he showed she pulled the trigged with as much force possible. The trooper was shot down before he had even saw the women and only got a clear look of her in his dying moments well his origins started to fail. Jan rusted past the troopers dead body with delight, she now had access to the one thing she wanted most in the world right now, well second most wanted thing, a baby would be the number most thing she wanted but Kyle was not soon to allow that to happen anywhere in the immediate future. Jan slowly approached in to the security consul that held the controls to open the door. She was never one for hacking such items, but she did have several deceives that would aid her in doing so. Jan pulled out a computer spike as she reached the consul but the door opened without her even touching the consul. The brown haired female slowed at the now open door and the passage beyond it. It seemed safe enough, she cautiously entered the door way. It slammed closed right after she cleared it, Jan rolled forward to get away from the slamming door and crashed in too something at the end of her barrel roll. She looked up and saw the thing she had crushed in too, an Imperial officer. In another circumstance Jan would of enjoyed her current position on her back, but this was not sex, this was battle and on our back is the worse place to be in a fire fight. Jan slowly started to rise, but the Imperial officer now hovering above violently pushed her back down. He chuckled,

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, silly girl, did you think that security detail outside was the only security, we knew you were coming silly girl." Jan stared in too the man's eyes with pure disgust,

"You fucker, you bothan folder, you sithspawn piece of…!" This was all she got out before he slapped her across the face.

"When my husband.." She murmured. The officer snickered once again,

"O'dear were planing on it, we are planing on it."

Jan awoke forced caged and in pure anguish. She looked around the large circular basin of a room she was held, least they had good furnishing she thought. The only figure the elegant carpet stoop 2 meters tall wearing a black reptilian cloak, with hood up and face shadowed by obscurity. Jan contemplated her situation, well she hadn't been tortured that was a good thing, but the man in front of her look quite capable of doing so, Jan figured it would be best to find out.

"Hey you." She bellowed. The cloak figure turned to fully face her now, she now would peer inside that hood, to see a face, that was…. repulsive by all means. She cringed as eerie figure glided closer and closer, her eyes transfixed on the cloaked figures face, she had now determined it was a man, one with eyes yellow as could be, burning with loathing and antipathy. He spoke in his snake like tone, smooth and high pitched,

"Hello my dear girl, welcome to my lair. I trust you find yourself well."  
"What are you keeping me here for, where is my father?" Jan spat. The man chuckled, Jan started to wonder if this place was a fucking laugh factory,

"Don't you laugh tell me" shouted once again. The man had now stopped his laughing, although it seemed to take great strength to do so.

"I my dear am your worst nightmare, I am Dopia Ordin. And as for you father, well let's just say I'm sure he has his hands full right now."  
"What do you mean?" The women said inquisitively.

"In time my dear." Jan thought about the name Dopia Ordin, she knew that name Kyle had told her once,

"You're a fallen Jedi, my husband told me about you!" Dopia Ordin brought his had to his pale leathery face,

"I am, but it is a question of who has fallen. For I am mighty still, I gain power through exercising my power, unlike your husband and his pitiful friends who try to gain power with knowledge. For I know there is nothing more to be learner, the final part of my training was too kill my master and that is what I am here to do?"

"And what does that have to do with me" Jan said.

"Did you not know your friend Kyle was my dear master, although he taught me by my old name." Jan had pondered thinking of all Kyle's students, this man looked nothing like anyone he had ever thought, although she had heard stories about the darkside mutating a face like so.

"And that name would be?" Dopia walked to a position straight in front of the cage,

"Jaden Korr, remember your dear husbands lost friend. Tick, Tick, Tick, see I wasn't lost to a Krat Dragoon, one of those mindless things kill me, ha unlikely." Jan interrupted his lecture on the force,

"But they found your body." This time he barked with full-blown laughter,

"See ignorant women, such is the power of the darkside, I could not use that old body, it was to much a vessel of the light. This body suits me more." Jan recoiled as the man ran his hand down his face to his body pale chest, she could not think of anybody's mind who was suited for such a body.

"Then what are you here to do with me Jaden or Dopia, what ever you name is."  
"In time my dear, in time. Although what do I plan too do with, well your going to die soon enough." Jan once again muttered a comment about her husband under heard breath, and once again the person that heard it said,  
"I'm counting on it." Jan quickly replied in a stronger, louder voice,

"Why the hell do people keep saying that?" This time Dopia let himself go with laughter, his high squealing shriek was more then Jan's eyes could bare.

"Honey in time this she all be clear, when both you and your husband are dead, on this very floor and I tell you this, I will make sure of this." Now it was Jan's turn to laugh,

"You don't now my husband if you think he'll go with out a fight, I think there is a greater chance I will be looking down on your dead body." Dopia's face contorted with anger,  
"Girl you see don't know, you don't see the power of the darkside, how about we give you a taste, huh." Dopia pulled his slaves up, exposing his long pale clammy hands, he pointed them both at Jan, she had an idea of what was coming, and knew it was going to be painful, might even kill her. The dark Jedi said one last sentence,

"Now I'm afraid this will hurt." With this he sent a many set of lighting bolts screaming from his fingers to Jan's body, breaking through the force cage in the process. Jan fell to the ground in anguish, she shrieked and howled with pain. The lighting priced through every part of her body, it was like millions of hot dangers digging in too your body, it was pain beyond pain. The only other thing that filled the hall besides Jan's screams was Dopia's laughter, that high screeching laugher.


	4. Chapter 3, Revealations

Chapter 3, Revelations

Kyle ran up to Jan's dead body, it was blistered and scorched, her face was not even truly visible, he only knew it was Jan by the gentle curves that she had. Her body lay still as the cold midnight air, smoke still poured from her breast. Kyle laid his head down on her stomach, tears streaming from his eyes too the surface that his head now lay on. Pain struck in his heart, pain that could not be administered by 1,000's of Imperial torture droids, grief shook his soul to the core, down it nothing, for the first time truly exposing it to the outside world. The feeling of grief and distress quickly turned in to those spiteful emotions of hostility and insanity, he needed revenge for all what it was worth, he needed to slay the man, the devil that did this to his beloved former wife. The thought of Jan now being him former wife was an unbearable thought and fueled his hostility and insanity that much more, he then rushed at…..

Kyle never got to see what he had rushed at, what he had attacked in response to Jan's death for now he was back in his rigid bed, covered in cold sweet. It took several prolonged seconds to pass before he got his mind under him, he was back in his Jungle home, all was safe, it was only the day after Jan had gone missing and all he had just scene was a dream, wasn't it… Kyle thought of his early days at the Yavin Jedi Academy, when he was still just a young earner arrogant student, he remembered a lesson on Jedi dreams, for Jedi do not dream. Kyle hadn't dreamt in the lost 14 years,

"The Jedi mind still works in it's sleep it lets it's self wonder" Luke had said. Then Kyle came to his senses, he could not of been where ever Jan was, he had to have been in his bed the whole time, there fore this had to be a vision, of the past? No, Kyle ruled that out in an instant, he would of remembered such an event and it would have had to of taken place by yesterday. Could it have been a vision of the present, no once again Kyle was safe and sound in his Yavin home, he was not with Jan even though that was the thing he wanted most in the world. The only choice left was the future, for Kyle decided he was seeing his own future, the death of his own wife, in the future. This was more then Kyle could bare, his wife would be dead, and he could not stop it, he could not alter the will of the force, could he? Kyle pondered the issue, but then cursed himself for doing so, Jan was out there and he was still here wondering if some vision was true or not, he was a man of action, this vision would be dealt with when he had sovereign emotions, when he was under control.

Tatooine's twin suns blistered the surrounding barren landscape. Cal Ors labored in the scorching heat, beads of sweat poured down his wrinkled brow as he lifted his illegal cargo from the ground to his ships loading ramp. He had not come to Tatooine to smuggle, nothing could be father from the truth. He wasn't even planing on this little voyage to Tatooine, he instead on his way to a remote Kressle area, a blue milk run that was gonna earn him a few million credits, and those credits could go a long way, in his mission to get his wife back. For this old hoodlum had deservedly lost his wife, only a year before, then his daughter. He dammed both of them for cutting of contact with him, reflecting on the issue it had been his fault, but his old stubborn self would not let him admit that. Although his blue milk run had been interrupted, his frigate had been shot down well he was in the middle of changing jump points, this of course was in Tatooine space. Tulococio came out of the cargo hold, the petite lean Rodian female green skin was dealing with the Tatooine twin suns much better then old Cal was.

"Sir just a question, for what reason are we bringing cargo aboard your ship, if it can't even get of the ground." Cal looked at his young board hand, she had much too learn of the art, although she was progressing nicely in her first two months on the arduous and laborious job.

"Tulococio you have much to learn of the art of smuggling, you see the whole profession is not based on aptitude, or skill, it all luck. How do you think that Lando is so dam good, that pirate is just good and lucky. And we'll wait to get lucky, get a hyperspace drive, soon enough once we dig in too that large stream of luck. " The Rodain sat next her boss, with a hopeless look on her face,

"Yea well from my current position I don't see much luck coming this way, I mean first we jump in too the wrong system. Then were shot down by some enemy fighters, no warning what so ever. And now were stuck here, where nobody seems to want to help us out for anything, oh and nobody has the parts we need. This place is hell and I can't see were luck is gonna help us." Cal did not think instilling this philosophy could be so hard, although with every new recruit had something they had trouble understand.

It's like playing sabac, you have some good hands and some bad ones, this for us is a bad one. Although a good one is gonna come along, we can just hope it comes sooner then later." The two sat their just waiting, talking of luck and the use of it in there business, for a dangerous occupation it is, although it had it's rewards……


End file.
